No Words
by Toeba Saki
Summary: Leonhart gets home after the Kaiba Corp GrandPrix. He misses a certain CEO a lot, he's haunting his mind, but a small accident happens. Can he get his brother to let Kaiba Seto come and visit him at the hospital? SetoXLeon, SUPPORT EMOSHIPPING!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaiba Seto or Leonhart von Schroider from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. If you accused me of claiming differenly, I shall smack your nose with my fan then glare at you somewhat nastily.

The story is harmless shounen-ai fluff. Please, take into consideration that I am a romantic soul. That might be the reason for Seto's OOCness.

**No Words**

Leon dropped his bags and let out a long breath.

Finally home.

Dear gods, he missed home. Missed the familiar scent, his fluffy green slippers, the way the maids rushed around him… it was relaxing to be home once again.

He slowly walked up to his room, greeted by the sight of his white cat, Karla, who was sitting on his bed, looking like a funny, squinting old lady that wore a monocle with her right eye scratched out. She jumped off the bed and ran to greet her master, nuzzling her furry body against Leon's legs.

The teen smiled softly and squatted down so he can scratch Karla under her chin. The old cat purred hoarsely, her only yellow eye slightly glazed over. She missed her little master.

Leon sighed. Gods, he was so tired…

He went to take a shower quickly, taking off his clothes and laying them on his chair numbly. Standing under the shower and washing his hair, he sighed. This tournament was so tiring. He was so exhausted he didn't know what to do with himself.

He leaned his back against the shower wall and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he flinched, his eyes snapping open.

He distinctly heard someone call his name! But his brother wasn't home yet…

No, wait… he _knew_ that voice…

"…Kaiba-sama…" Leon breathed, leaning his head back. A soft blush spread across his cheeks as he shivered all over just from uttering that perfect name.

His imagination was toying with him: he was hearing things. Hearing _him_ say things. Things that made him shudder and his heart beat fast. Nice things… gentle things…

Words that shook his very core, that made him sway, that made his skin heat up and still, he was quivering uncontrollably and he felt his eyelids grow heavy as his head started to hurt terribly…

And the next moment he passed out.

He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was a lot of light and a lot of green, and suddenly the scent of antiseptic flooded his nostrils, making him groan and try to squirm away from the awful smell.

"Leonhart!" Came a very familiar voice, but still not the one he wanted to hear.

"…Bru..der.." He croaked out, squinting at the blur of pink and burgundy.

"I'm so relieved that you are alright again! Heaven knows I was so worried about you! You fainted while showering and hit your head in the shower wall, you were so lucky that Karla started meowing so loudly or the maids never would've found you…" Siegfried blabbered on and on in the fashion of a worried mother. Leon lost track of his words after the first sentence was finished.

His head hurt terribly and he was still shuddering. Most likely from the high fever he was sporting. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"…listening to me? Leonhart?"

"…mm?"

"I asked if you'd like anything?" Siegfried inquired, obviously concerned.

If he'd like anything?

Suddenly a neatly combed, stylish chestnut friseur flashed in front of his mind's eyes.

If he'd… like anything?

A pair of deep blue eyes that looked at him with such scrutinizing attention he felt his knees go weak.

If… he'd… like anything?

A sharp chin, thin lips curving to a smirk, making that perfect face even more handsome.

If… he'd… like… anything? Anything at all?

"…Call Kaiba-sama for me…" He whispered quietly.

"…EH?!" Siegfried nearly fell off the hospital bed. "Call Kaiba? Why the hell would I call him of all people?! What do you want of him, Leonhart?" He blinked in bewilderment.

"…just call him for me." Leon opened his hazel eyes to gaze at the other. "Please."

"No way am I calling him! I don't understand why I should. It must be only your fever talking." Siegfried huffed, looking away with an angry, annoyed scowl.

Leon of course knew his brother hated Kaiba. But why? He didn't understand the misty reasons Siegfried never bothered to explain fully, leaving Leon to believe it's only a whim, something that entertains the older one.

"…just call him." He said again, now a bit more impatient.

"No. We've got nothing to do with that bastard." Siegfried hissed, narrowing his teal eyes.

Leon's insides were suddenly filled with such thoughts that scared him and made him blink in wonder.

Why… did he want to hit his brother just now?

"Call him." He insisted.

"No." Siegfried said sternly and stood to face away from him. "Rest now, you're still feverish."

Leon shuddered and closed his eyes. How could Siegfried be so cruel to him? How could his own brother treat him like this? He was only asking him to call Seto!

Seto… Seto, Seto, Seto… Se-to…

Gods, did it feel wonderfully satisfying to think about his name! His first name… Oh God…

Leon bit his lower lip as he blushed to a terrible red. He peeked at his brother; he was still facing away from him, thank God…

He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"…Seto…" His lips formed the syllables but he didn't utter a sound, too afraid his brother would hear him even if he just whispered.

His lips burned and a pleasantly hot tingle rushed up and down his spine. He bit his lip again, keeping back a gasp for air as his throat constricted suddenly, making him slightly breathless.

"…call him for me, please? Please…" He whispered again, chest heaving as he was catching gulps of air like he's been suffocated.

But the only thing he did was thinking about that wonderful name…

"Like I said, NO." Siegfried replied coldly. "I'll be back soon." With that, he left, snapping the door shut behind himself.

Leon's throat went dry and his eyes stared emptily at the ceiling. Why? Why? WHY?!

He just wanted to see him…

He just wanted to look into his eyes again… those eyes that made his legs tremble and his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, throbbing so hard he was afraid it would jump out of his ribcage.

Tears rolled down his fever-flushed cheeks as he shuddered, forcing back sobs stubbornly. His throat ached, but he wouldn't let out a sound. He would NOT.

But he couldn't take it!

With a cry, he swept everything off his bedside table, glaring angrily at the shards of glass on the floor.

A nurse burst through the doors, followed by Siegfried. The noise must've startled them.

Good, Leon thought.

Snorting, he threw himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a glare.

Siegfried sighed.

"Why do you want me to call Kaiba?" He asked.

Leon looked at him finally. "…not telling you." He grumbled out then.

Siegfried gave him a stern look again. "…fine. I'm calling him. Don't be so reckless, you might hurt yourself." He added, taking out his cellphone.

Leon's heart jumped into his throat. Finally! Finally!!

Siegfried dialed the number and waited for Kaiba to pick up. After a while, he gave up, too easily for Leon's liking.

"He's not picking up." He shrugged simply.

"Try again." Leon urged, nearly jumping out of the bed, his head throbbing with pain, but the painful throbbing of his heart was a lot stronger than that.

Siegfried rolled his eyes and tried again.

Seto was sleeping finally after a long day of work and he nearly broke his cell phone when he heard it ring with the familiar tone of Far Away by Nickelback.

"…what?" He grunted when he picked up.

"Kaiba." Siegfried greeted coldly.

"…Schroider, it's three in the morning, fuck it." Seto snarled at the phone.

"…I didn't know that." Siegfried replied without even a hint of an apology.

"Explain. Now." Seto snapped.

"Leonhart insisted on calling you." Siegfried shrugged even if the other couldn't see him.

"…Leonhart?" Seto wondered, now a bit more awake. That kid from the tournament? Siegfried's little brother? Why the hell would he want to call HIM of all people?

"Yes, him. Are you deaf?" Siegfried mocked.

"Shut the hell up!" Seto hissed. "Why did he want to call me?"

"I have no idea. He woke up in the hospital and that was his first desire." Siegfried replied.

"Hospital? Why's he there?" Seto felt a pang in his chest. Leon got hurt? What could've happened to him?

"He hit his head rather strongly in the shower wall when he fainted. He's got a high fever." Siegfried sighed, obviously liking the fact that he could complain to somebody.

"…he's sick?" Seto sat up in bed. For some reason he felt like he should get on his jet this instant and travel to Germany immediately.

"Yes, but it seems he's going to be fine. It's the hit that made it this serious."

"…mm.. I see." Seto paused. Should he? "…could you pass him for a moment?"

"…sure." Siegfried muttered.

Hand trembling, Leon took the cell phone that was offered to him.

"…Hello? Kaiba-sama?" He murmured quietly, swallowing hard.

Seto was silent for a long while. Since when… did Leon's voice sound so sweet when saying that to him?

"…Hello, Leonhart." He said softly. The foreign name rolled off his lips like a spell and he felt like he could say it for hours and hours on without getting tired of it.

Silly thoughts.

"I heard you're in the hospital. Is everything okay?" He then questioned.

Leon bit his lower lip. That worry in his voice was a whole lot different than his brother's. To him, at least.

"I'm going to be fine." He whispered.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Seto pulled a knee up, resting his arm on it as he talked.

"…I…" Leon swallowed hard. "…I… would like to see you." He finally told him, his heart squeezing painfully again; his whole body on fire… and not from the fever.

"…as soon as possible?" Seto asked quietly. There was something in Leon's voice that made his chest's left side feel a lot tighter than usual.

"Yes… if… you don't mind."

"…not at all." Seto replied finally. "I'll try to hurry." He moved to get up. All sleepiness was gone from his body as he went to get his clothes.

"Thank you." Leon sighed out, closing his hazel eyes contently. Seto… was coming…

"I'll see you then."

"See you… Seto-sama…"

The boy's voice flowed from the phone like a thick wave of hot water and Seto was more than glad to let it wash over his whole form.

He had his eyes closed for a long minute.

Seto-sama… Seto-sama… Seto-sama…

He still heard it, so vividly that it literally HURT him. But oh, was it a good pain! It was so sweet, sweeter than any summer fruit…

"I'll be there soon, Leon-chan…" He whispered to himself.

He felt a weird kind of satisfaction when he uttered his name like that.

Leon-chan… little Leon-chan… his little Leon-chan…

Seto paused in buckling his belt.

Where did that come from?

The wait was excruciating for Leon. It felt like when a thirsty wanderer finally spots an oasis in the desert, but it's still too far away and the anticipation to lift fresh water to his dried lips nearly kills him.

After five hours Leon was sure that if the wait grew a minute longer, he would die of thirst.

Another minute passed. Leon closed his eyes, a lone tear rolling down his cheek and he let out a loud sob, muting the quiet opening of the door.

"…don't shed a tear, Leon." Seto whispered, closing the door behind himself, leaning against it.

The feverish bright hazel eyes snapped wide open to stare at the brunet with slight disbelief.

"…didn't I promise I'd come?" Seto's eyes smiled at the boy.

Siegfried was fuming in the corner about the fact that Kaiba would come… and now he was positively enraged that he INDEED was here.

"Who gives you the right to come here, Kaiba?" Siegfried snapped at him, breaking the tender silence.

"…Leon asked me to come here." Seto gave him a stern look that silenced the other.

"Bruder… would you, please… leave us alone for a while?" Leon finally found his voice.

Siegfried's eyes widened and he was on the brink of bursting out.

"Please?" Leon pleaded gently.

Siegfried was unable to resist those hazel eyes. With a defeated sigh, he strode out of the room, closing it loudly behind himself.

Seto turned back to Leon and for a long moment they just locked gazes. He then walked beside him, sat down on a chair and took a frail little hand gently.

"…I'm here, Leon-chan." He murmured. The first time he used his name like that and his lips went dry from it as he fought back a tremble.

"Thank you, Seto-sama." Leon looked up into his eyes again and he smiled softly at the tingle that rushed through his whole form, originating from his hand that Seto was holding. It was a tender, warm smile that Seto returned with his eyes immediately.

No other words were spoken, and none was needed.

**END**

**Thank you for reading, please review if you liked, if you hated, please, do not waste your time flaming, I care not for your intolerance.**


End file.
